The Last Of Us Walking Are Dead
by LongLoreLover
Summary: Ellie must now live with the decisions of Joel, and navigate a hostile world when the walls suppose to defend against life outside fail. Back on her own, Ellie will try and make sense of what happened that fateful day, find her "kin", and make more than a few friends along the way
1. Chapter 1

**This is for my brother. He loves the Last of Us, and draws fanart. This is my art, and my contribution to the fanbase. Story picks up in Chapter 1. Love you all-LLL**

"Sit down class." Mrs. Turner ordered. Her grey hair bobbed as she beared down on us, eyes glowering. I swear she looked like a Runner, but saying anything of that nature was forbidden, and I didn't need another trip to the office this week. Then again, I didn't really care. Life...just didn't have the same jolt it used to have. I was here, and we were safe, but that was far more boring than life on the road. A note slyly glided to my desk. I slowly unfurled the contents, which read, "Walker whore."

Yup...it was _good _to be safe. I turned around and yelled, "You wanna go ass-burger?" straight at Andy Simpson. He and his gang made it a personal goal to torture me, since I was the new kid. I'd traversed the whole continent bub, I wasn't to be intimidated. Sadly...all that was in my head. In reality, I was walking home, the empty streets reflecting the coldness inside. I wasn't as special as I'd thought, I wasn't important. Tess never had to die….she was dead because of me. Me and the unique part that wasn't all that unique. I thought I was the savior of everyone. My every action, every thought, was focused on surviving, prepping myself to give my life to the ultimate cause.

Then...I learned that there were others. Correction, Joel told me. I trusted him...at least I tried to. I feel he's lying, that he wasn't telling me what he did. If he stopped them from saving Earth, he was either the best man I'd ever known, or the most selfish bastard ever. I didn't want to know the answer, not yet. I asked him where the other immunes were, but he said he didn't know, only that they existed. I hoped he was right, and he was the man that I'd trusted over those long months.

God, I hoped he wasn't lying. After we'd met the towns people, Joel spun this wonderful tale about how I was his daughter, and we'd fought our way here. His wife, or my "mom" had died on the road, within the last couple days of our arrival. The sympathy on the the Towns Chief was apparent. I stayed silent, acting the part of the shell-shocked daughter. The Chief was a character of 50+ years old, grey hair that fell past his shoulders, and a goatee complete with side burns. He had a slight build on him from years of labor, but a stomach still managed to poke through. The others on his council were all of his age or older. The guard they possessed was at least 3 per person. Basically, we were greeted by what looked like the entire town.

A couple hundred people resided here, and many more were roamers, inhabiting local areas or stay on the move within the vicinity to use up less resources. They were the early warnings of any massive threat. A wall guarded the town as well, and sewage was brought outside manually, no sewers. It was said that another town named _**Serenity **_had sewers, massive ones. Toilets that flushed, a water treatment plant. Runners got into the pipes during the night, came up through the floors. It was a genocide.

I was glad for no sewers then. After a few minutes, I hit home. It was a small apartment away from everyone else, just as Joel had requested. He didn't come out much, since he wasn't home extremely often. He prepared to roam the outside for days at a time. Being in a town was hard for him, far harder than me. I felt that settling down would help me reevaluate my purpose in life (this was quickly becoming apparent bullshit). Joel however didn't stay in towns. It reminded him of how he lost his daughter, how easy it was for a town to become overrun. At least, that was what he'd told me, but I suspected he was avoiding me. Something changed between us that day, the day I woke up. We'd grown apart in my hours under.

Now...well...I didn't feel anything. He was him, I was me. Life was no longer running. It had calmed down. However...something tickled me. Life is never good for so long, especially in an apocalypse. Soon, something was going to happen here.

I hate being right...


	2. Chapter 2

It was raining heavily in the region, whipping into windows like needles. The sky roared something awful, and if you weren't inside, you were drenched. The guard inside and at the wall was doubled nonetheless however, and no one except patrols was to be out on the street.I occupied myself with playing guitar, strumming chords like Joel taught me. The melody was light, and I hummed it as a mother would talk to a baby. Weeks of practice had made me pretty good, and it calmed me when the nightmares failed to go away. After two months, the brain-washing in the school pledge had finally gotten to me.

_We live as we breath_

_In and out_

_No need to fear for life_

_We are safe now_

_Never be hungry again_

_We are safe now_

_Never fight others_

_We need each other_

_Only with each other_

_Will we be safe_

Yeah, I know. It was bullshit, but having to recite that for over 60 days was wearing on me. I strummed more notes, and penned them on a staff. To my right, a friend of mine had drawn Joel and I. Well...not a friend. Just a strange black man named Morgan. He'd lost a boy during the outbreak long ago, back long before my time. He'd drawn us very nicely. Talking to him made me actually laugh, although our conversations often spiraled into the past, of which I greedily hunted for details. He spoke of a man named Rick Grimes, a sheriff. He saved him, nursed him. Then, well he saw Rick again after many months. The sheriff was no longer a sick man, at least not physically. Then, well he recalled a couple more encounters with the group, but he didn't talk about them. I don't press. Talking about the past makes him think of his son, who died due to his inabilities.

I couldn't press him past that point, where his eyes would snap closed, and he'd begin to shudder. He'd just murmur goodbye, and leave. I felt bad, but he told me to keep asking. Talking to people kept him from being insane, and he would have lived a very different life if he'd had someone to talk to before he went insane and encountered Rick. More rain, followed by a flash of lightning. I braced for the thunder, the massive splitting as the air split and then clapped back together.

I heard screams...


End file.
